


Świat bez krewetek

by le_mru



Series: W dobrej wierze verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dimension Travel, F/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisane na III rundę Zabójczego Wyzwania Literackiego na multifandom_pl. Prompty: pierwszy - scrapbook/kronika, drugi - życzenie z giełdy: <i>Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel The Series. Bohaterowie Buffyverse'u w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, może być na motywach Kinga lub Sapkowskiego, czyli rzeczywistość niewiele różniąca się od naszej.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Świat bez krewetek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If There Were Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254372) by [Leseparatist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseparatist/pseuds/Leseparatist). 



Na zwyczajowym wieczornym spacerze Wesley uświadomił sobie nagle, że przez pewien czas nie istniał. Nie było go _w ogóle_ , jakby został w całości wykasowany z gry. To były te trzy miesiące, kiedy Los Angeles tkwiło w jednym z dolnych wymiarów, a świat macierzysty Wesleya kręcił się dalej w zupełnie innej fazie, nie zawierając Wesleya w żadnej formie, ani nieboszczyka z raną w brzuchu, ani nawet półprzezroczystego i dość żałosnego ducha na usługach złej firmy prawniczej. Zdaniem Wesleya dopiero coś takiego dawało nowy wyraz określeniu „bezcielesność”.

Wprawdzie czas został cofnięty, centrum przemysłu filmowego i chirurgii plastycznej wróciło do Kalifornii, a Wesley do swojego marnego życia i nadciągającej marskości wątroby, ale myśl ta przejęła go dużym niepokojem. Prawie został wymazany z życia; przez trzy miesiące nie istniał dla ojca, matki, kolegów ze szkoły, dilera z salonu Big Dog, od którego kupił swój pierwszy motocykl… Nic, zero, po nim.

  


Zawrócił i zamiast jak zwykle obejść swój kwartał ulicą, poszedł skrótem przez park, szybko, z rękami w kieszeni i nie rozglądając się na boki. Gdyby był w domu, mógłby się obawiać jakiegoś skretyniałego wampira wyskakującego nagle z krzaków, ale tutaj jedyne zagrożenie stanowili drobni kryminaliści, którzy na ogół mieli dość rozumu, by po jednym rzucie okiem na Wesleya go nie zaczepiać. W tym świecie nie było krewetek, samochodów marki Volkswagen oraz papierosów Marlboro, i nikt nie wiedział, kto to Józef Dżugaszwili. Nie było również pogromczyń i całego tego demonicznego tałatajstwa, a filia Wolfram & Hart prawie w ogóle się nie liczyła. Krótko mówiąc, było to idealne miejsce na przegrupowywanie, lizanie ran i zbieranie sił.

Wynajmowali tu szeregowiec z długim i wąskim jak rynna ogródkiem. Wesley zamknął za sobą bramkę, wszedł do domu, zdjął buty i zajrzał do salonu. Illyria siedziała po turecku w odległości półtora metra od telewizora, oglądając powiadomościowy blok reklamowy.

— Nie musisz tego tak niewolniczo oglądać — powiedział, wstawiając wodę na herbatę. — Właściwie wolałbym, żebyś tego już nie oglądała.

— Aby ocenić całość zjawiska, należy zanalizować wszystkie jego elementy — ogłosiła Illyria, nie zmieniając pozycji nawet na centymetr. — Połowiczna ocena nie niesie ze sobą żadnej wartości, nawet jeśli badane zjawisko nosi znamiona typowej ludzkiej głupoty i obsesji na punkcie rzeczy małych i nieznaczących…

— Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz internet — mruknął pod nosem, robiąc sobie kubek Earl Greya.

Illyria powiedziała już swoje i patrzyła w ekran swym nieruchomym, owadzim sposobem. Wesley przystanął w drzwiach i przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, a potem otrząsnął się i poszedł do góry, do gabinetu, gdzie trzymał swoje materiały (dwa stosy na biurku i jeden obok drzwi) i rzeczy prywatne (jedna szuflada, na kluczyk, gdyby ktoś oprócz pewnego ciekawskiego boga-króla odważył się tu włamać). Na jutro miał już wszystko przygotowane, więc nie ruszał planów, ksiąg ani rytuałów; otworzył za to szufladę i odruchowo się odsunął, jakby coś miało na niego stamtąd wyskoczyć. Nie było tam wiele:

  


Jego podręczny Glock 17 na klasyczne naboje Parabellum (na wszelki wypadek), piersiówka (na każdy wypadek), pliczek dokumentów, w tym fałszywe paszporty, bo, jak się okazało, czasem łatwiej jest podróżować między wymiarami niż za granicę; trochę rachunków, kilka biletów na samolot, stary zegarek, leki przeciwbólowe i notes w skórzanej oprawie, pękaty od powtykanych w niego luźnych kartek.

Wesley od dawna do niego nie zaglądał. Właściwie potrzebne mu były tylko dwie ostatnie strony, gdzie zapisane miał adresy, numery telefonów i skrytek pocztowych swoich dawnych współpracowników i przyjaciół (też w dużej mierze dawnych). Był tam Angel i Gunn, Faith i Rupert Giles, byli nawet Buffy i Spike. Poczesne miejsce piastowali jednak rodzice Fred.

Wizyta, którą z Illyrią złożyli w Dallas po powrocie Los Angeles, należała do najbardziej traumatycznych doświadczeń w życiu Wesleya. Roger i Trish ucieszyli się na ich widok tak autentycznie i wzruszająco, jak potrafią tylko rodzice niepokojący się o los córki przez bardzo długi czas (zniknięcie Los Angeles było na antenach wszystkich programów informacyjnych przez bite trzy miesiące). Co gorsza, uważali, że Wesley to najlepsze, co mogło się Fred przydarzyć od czasu, kiedy zaczęła studiować fizykę u profesora Seidela.

— Powinien się pan częściej uśmiechać, panie Wesley — powiedział mu Roger, kiedy siedzieli we dwóch na patio ze szklaneczkami whisky i słuchali teksańskich cykad. — Ma pan taką sympatyczną twarz, kiedy się pan uśmiechnie. A życie jest za krótkie, żeby się chmurzyć.

Wesley popatrzył wtedy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Trudno mu było ogarnąć, że na świecie istnieją jeszcze tacy prostolinijni, dobrze ludzie, a oni z Illyrią kłamali im obrzydliwie przez cały wieczór i przedpołudnie następnego dnia, bo Wesley nie był w stanie nawet pomyśleć o powiedzeniu im prawdy. Illyria natomiast doskonale się bawiła, a Wesley przecież zawsze uważał, że najlepiej się uczy, bawiąc, nieprawdaż?

W samolocie z Dallas do Toronto upił się z rozpaczy, przyrzekając sobie, że już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, ale Illyria musiała przecież udawać Fred całą drogę do Kanady i do hotelu. Taksówkarz był przeświadczony, że wiózł skłócone małżeństwo na progu rozwodu, bo aż do hotelu w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali.

Trish przysłała im potem kartkę na urodziny Fred, co w ogóle załatwiło sprawę. Wesley otworzył ją ostrożnie, dwoma palcami, jakby miała mu wybuchnąć w twarz, ale zaraz zamknął, a bilety wrzucił do szuflady, by spoczęły z pozostałymi. Coś mu jednak w tym przeszkadzało, jakoś raziło jego poczucie estetyki i sprawiedliwości – w swoim życiu wyrzucił już, zgubił i zostawił tyle rzeczy, że niewłaściwym wydawało mu się trzymanie nieaktualnych kart pokładowych, więc postanowił się ich pozbyć. Nowy Jork, Rzym, Moskwa, Stambuł, Londyn, Cleveland, Paryż, Sztokholm, Bombaj… Na te podróże wydał znaczną część fortuny, jaką zbił jako dyrektor w Wolfram & Hart. Była w tym pewna ironia.

  


Zawahał się nad tym ostatnim. Bombaj: to było miasto, w którym po raz pierwszy zadali firmie poważny cios. Illyrii się tam podobało; twierdziła, że ma tu wielu wyznawców i faktycznie, zrobiła wielkie wrażenie na kilku Hindusach, na których wpadła w swojej niebieskiej postaci i z mieczem w ręku, a Wesley, na wpół obłąkany od upału, stresu, strachu i wrażenia, że jest obrzydliwym kolonialistą, przypomniał sobie, że Kali była przecież boginią czasu i śmierci. To po tym uciekli po raz pierwszy do tego wymiaru: ze skwaru indyjskiego popołudnia prosto w zimną pluchę tego świata, zupełnie jakby ktoś ich wrzucił do kałuży. Wiedziony instynktem pijaka Wesley od razu znalazł sklep z koncesją na alkohol, ale nie miał czym zapłacić, bo miał złą walutę. Po wyczerpującym poszukiwaniu lombardu tak bardzo chciało mu się pić, że w hotelu zrobił się błyskawicznie i nagle zapragnął pójść z Illyrią do łóżka.

Illyria, wpierw pogardzająca pomysłem zbliżenia cielesnego ze śmiertelnikiem, potem zainteresowała się samą mechaniką stosunku i swoim ciałem, a właściwie tym, co znajdowało się w spojeniu pomiędzy udami owego ciała. Wesley był oczywiście zbyt pijany, żeby mu stanął, ale doprowadził ją do orgazmu palcami i entuzjastyczną, choć mało skoordynowaną minetą. Niewiele z tego pamiętał, oprócz tego, że Illyria nawet sutki miała fioletowoniebieskie jak lody jeżynowe. Następnego dnia musiał niestety przeprowadzić z nią pogadankę na temat ludzkiej seksualności. Skacowany i pełen obrzydzenia do samego siebie wytłumaczył jej, co jest co, a ona następnego dnia napastowała go w łóżku: przyszła bladym świtem, odkryła kołdrę i zdjęła mu szorty, a wredne ciało Wesleya zdradziło go tym razem całkowicie. Był zbyt zaspany i zszokowany, żeby zareagować, następnie nie wiedział, co właściwie zrobić i tylko machał bezradnie rękami, a potem było już za późno. Wątpił zresztą, żeby sprzeciw cokolwiek zdziałał, bo po zetknięciu z hinduistami Illyria wróciła do przekonania, że Wesley powinien ją czcić i posłusznie wykonywać jej rozkazy. On stwierdził potem, że sam był sobie winien, bo najwyraźniej na jakimś podświadomym poziomie (tym samym, na którym był totalną dziwką i musiał przespać się z każdą kobietą, z jaką zawarł bliższą znajomość) tego chciał. To było po prostu spełnienie tego życzenia.

Na szczęście szybko wyprowadzili się z tamtego hotelu, a Illyria nie zdradzała więcej zainteresowania sprawami cielesnymi. Wesley przez moment zastanawiał się nawet nad zostaniem mnichem, a przynajmniej klerykiem, ale okres rozstroju nerwowego i wstrętu do alkoholu minął, gdy tylko nabrał przeświadczenia, że to wszystko jeden wielki projekt badawczy i że on, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, jest Obserwatorem wyjątkowym, bo w swojej pieczy ma nie pogromczynię, ale demoniczną boginię, wprawdzie zdegradowaną do poziomu zajmowania ciała ludzkiego gospodarza i posiadającą zaledwie ułamek dawnej mocy, ale tę samą istotę, która kiedyś podbijała całe wymiary – być może z wyjątkiem tego szczęśliwego świata, który nie znał krewetek, magii ani komunizmu. On, Wesley, uczył tego boga-króla o telewizji i seksie. Oto, co czekało na końcu jego drogi – niebieska kobieta niebędąca nawet kobietą, i inne światy.

Pod biletami tkwiła kartka pocztowa z Anglii od Faith. Na froncie znajdowało się zdjęcie ponurego gotyckiego kościółka przycupniętego pomiędzy zarośniętymi trawą grobami, co Faith uznała zapewne za znakomity żart, na odwrocie zaś napisana zaskakująco poprawnie jak na autorkę wiadomość, którą Wesley znał już niemalże na pamięć.

  


Nie potrafił stwierdzić, co miała na myśli w przedostatnim zdaniu; snuł tylko rozmaite przypuszczenia. Czy było to grzecznościowe sformułowanie? Raczej nie, Faith nigdy nie nauczyła się ich stosować i na pewno nie przekazałaby pozdrowień od Gilesa, gdyby ten jej o tym nie przypomniał. A skoro Giles jest w okolicy, nie jest chyba na tyle samotna, by prosić jego, Wesleya, o towarzystwo. Mogła mieć zatem na myśli – co? Spotkanie nad trójkątną butelką Grant’s i tarzanie się po dywanie w kopulacyjnym szale? Czy może chciała się przekwalifikować z trenerki młodocianych pogromczyń na nemezis Wolfram & Hart?

W to ostatnie dość mocno wątpił. Kiedy jej to zaproponował podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, wyśmiała go (eufemistycznie mówiąc – poczuł się wtedy znowu jak zakompleksiony okularnik), ale poza tym było to dość owocne. Nie tylko w kwestii seksu, chociaż ten wystąpił i to w formie atletycznej, od której Wesleya bolały mięśnie, o których istnieniu dotąd nie wiedział, a w głowie same układały się poetyckie wyrażenia w bardzo złym guście, ale też zwykłej komunikacji międzyludzkiej. Innymi słowy: rozmawiali.

Zresztą nawet nie treść tej kartki była najważniejsza, tylko sam fakt, że Faith o nim w pewnym momencie myślała na tyle intensywnie, by dokonać wysiłku znalezienia długopisu i kartki, złożenia do kupy kilka prostych zdań i ogólnego zatroszczenia się o jego los. Może i był żałosny, ale to się właśnie liczyło. Okazało się, że w tym niesamowitym teatrze to właśnie Faith, po której wciąż miał blizny i bardzo brzydkie sny, pozostawała jedyną dość przychylnie nastawioną do niego osobą. Wszyscy pozostali albo nie żyli, albo mu nie ufali, albo wbiliby nóż w plecy przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Tego typu odkrycia nie dawały mu, jak kiedyś, przyczyn do użalania nad sobą; teraz raczej był pełen podziwu, że przetrwał i nie ustawał w wysiłkach, by to wszystko pociągnąć dalej, mimo że ogólny klimat życiowy nie sprzyjał mu już od pewnego czasu.

Odłożył kartkę na bok. Nie zamierzał na razie zawracać do Londynu. Miał coś do zrobienia w Stambule; coś, po czym z pewnością będą salwować się ucieczką z powrotem do tego wymiaru. Illyria, pseudonim operacyjny Bojowy Smerf, mimo że nie miała już mocy wystarczającej na otwieranie przejść między wymiarami i manipulowanie czasem, bardzo swobodnie posługiwała się narzędziami dającymi tę władzę, czyli magiczno-okultystycznymi przedmiotami. Raz zabrała go nawet do świata krewetek. Wesley nie był tym zachwycony, ale za to potem przez cały tydzień jadł owoce morza.

Odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, czy potrzebne na jutro parafernalia są na swoim miejscu (cały czas się obawiał, że coś mu zginie albo się zepsuje), i napotkał wzrok Illyrii. Stała w drzwiach, obserwując go tak, jak wcześniej oglądała reklamy telewizyjne i fakturę skórki pomidora. Jeśli on też stanowił dla niej zagadkę, nie przyszło mu to wcześniej do głowy.

— Czego chcesz? — burknął.

— Przybyłam, aby sprawdzić, czy nie spożywasz tej trucizny, która sprawia, że następnego dnia jesteś powolny i niesprawny umysłowo — wyjaśniła pomocnie Illyria. — Ważne jest, abyś jutro był w pełni sił cielesnych i umysłowych. Tylko w ten sposób pokonamy naszych wrogów.

— Jestem tego świadom, dziękuję. Poza tym piję tylko herbatę — dodał, pokazując jej kubek. Tłumaczył się, tłumaczył się przed nią, chociaż piersiówka leżała tylko niewinnie w szufladzie, nie zawierając więcej niż trzech łyków whisky.

  


Illyria nie dała znać, czy przyjęła te informacje, nie wspominając już o aprobacie. Garnitur jej reakcji nadal był dość ograniczony, chociaż rozwijała się z dnia na dzień.

— Czy czegoś jeszcze sobie życzysz? — zapytał sardonicznie, chociaż powinien wiedzieć, że nie odróżniała jeszcze takich subtelności.

Nagle ruszyła przez pokój, jak zwykle na sztywnych nogach, ale kiedy stawała obok jego fotela, przybrała swobodną pozę, którą musiała odziedziczyć (gorzej) lub podpatrzyć (lepiej). Potem pochyliła się nad blatem i oparła rękę na jego ramieniu, jakby to było najnaturalniejsze na świecie, a Wesley prawie wyskoczył ze skóry.

— Co to jest?

— To są pamiątki. Suweniry.

— Do czego ci to służy?

— By pamiętać, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, o różnych rzeczach, ludziach, wydarzeniach.

— Czy twoja pamięć jest na tyle wadliwa, że potrzebujesz tych przedmiotów, aby pamiętać?

— Nie — odparł cierpliwie Wesley, opierając policzek na ręce. — Po prostu czuję się lepiej z tym, że je mam. To taka ludzka słabość. Gromadzimy rzeczy, a potem w przypływie emocji je wyrzucamy. Tracimy je, są kradzione, psują się. Ale chcemy je mieć. Każdy przedmiot jest swego rodzaju zabezpieczeniem przed światem.

Illyria trawiła to przez chwilę. Wesley spodziewał się kolejnej tyrady o głupocie i kruchości ludzkiego rodzaju, ale zamiast tego wskazała na jego prezent gwiazdkowy od Mamy.

  


— Jakie jest przeznaczenie tego przedmiotu?

— To spinki do mankietów: służą do spinania rękawów koszul. Ja nie noszę takich koszul, więc nie muszę ich używać, niemniej, jeśli kiedyś wybierzemy do opery, to z pewnością się przydadzą — wyskoczył z żartem dość ciężkiego kalibru, ale Illyria w ogóle tego nie zarejestrowała. Skrupulatnie oglądała wszystko, co znajdowało się na biurku, a Wesley trochę się nienawidził za umiejętność przemiany każdego znaczącego momentu życia w lekcję.

— Czy ja również stanowię rodzaj pamiątki? — zapytała w końcu, z zaskakującą przenikliwością.

— Tak — przyznał Wesley. Co jak co, ale z Illyrią można było być szczerym. — Tak, ale też znacznie więcej.

Uniósł głowę. Twarz Illyrii, podobnie jak głos, nie wyrażała nic. Swoimi kocimi oczami patrzyła na niego zupełnie tak, jakby był elementem wystroju.

— Pozostawiam cię z twoim przygnębieniem i tęsknotą — oświadczyła z wyższością, puszczając jego ramię.

Wesley odetchnął, nasłuchując odgłosu jej kroków. Spojrzał na biurko, gdzie w malowniczym nieładzie leżały jego rzeczy. Illyria wytrąciła go z równowagi. Naopowiadał jej o sile pamięci, a sam podczas swojej katabatycznej podróży stracił znacznie więcej, niż zachował. Choćby Lilah: tamtego dolara, ich dolara, zgubił, a dzięki interwencji Angela we wspomnienia pamiętał ją zaledwie połowicznie, jakby nie brał udziału w tych wydarzeniach, tylko ktoś mu o nich opowiadał w późniejszym czasie. W rezultacie to, co powinno boleć, zaledwie szczypało. Jakby ktoś go obrabował. Miał też zdjęcie siebie z Angelem i Cordelią, i całej ich piątki, razem z Gunnem i Fred, na biurku w Hyperionie, i obie te fotografie trzymał w portfelu, a ten przecież faktycznie mu ukradziono, gdy leżał w parku z poderżniętym gardłem. Na szczęście poderżnięto mu je niewprawnie, ale tych zdjęć już nigdy nie odzyskał, a wszystkie inne wyrzucił. Nawet nie w ataku histerycznej furii, ale z zimną kalkulacją. Miały mu się już nigdy nie przydać.

Wysunął szufladę, sięgnął po piersiówkę i wypił szybko jej zawartość. Faktycznie, wszystkiego było tam na trzy łyki, ale zawsze coś: mógł wrzucić wszystko z powrotem do szuflady, wstać, pójść do sypialni, zacząć się rozbierać. Cofnął się jeszcze po swoją herbatę i połowę kanapki z indykiem, ustawił sobie to wszystko na siermiężnej szafce obok łóżka, wyjął z torby „Od starożytnego obrzędu do romansu średniowiecznego” Weston, otworzył pieczołowicie na stronie zaznaczonej zakładką i właśnie wieszał koszulę na oparciu krzesła, kiedy zobaczył przez okno Illyrię. Wyszła do ogrodu, dotknęła pnia jabłonki, potem jakiegoś nieznanego Wesleyowi drzewa i usiadła na leżaku, wystawiając twarz do nocnego nieba, jakby zamierzała się opalać.

Wesley zasunął firankę, odwiesił dżinsy i położył się z Jessie L. Weston. Zdołał przeczytać niecałe dwa rozdziały, zanim zrobił się bardzo senny, ale po odłożeniu okularów i zgaszeniu światła długo jeszcze leżał i myślał. Nie spał dobrze na trzeźwo – przeszkadzała mu świadomość, że jest tak daleko od domu, obcy w obcym wymiarze. To – i myśl o Illyrii samej w tym nieszczęsnym ogrodzie, zapewne konwersującej z jabłonką czy coś podobnego.

Rano, po nerwowym prysznicu i nawet bardziej nerwowym poszukiwaniu świeżej koszuli, sięgnął pod łóżko i wyciągnął torbę z bronią. Podwójną kaburę z Coltami założył na ramiona i z wprawą zapiął na plecach, a bagnet włożył pod pachę i położył potem na stole w kuchni.

  


Illyria przyszła, kiedy smarował tosty masłem. Najwyraźniej tyrady o znaczeniu powitań i wspólnych posiłków w ludzkich interakcjach odniosły jakiś rezultat.

— Dzień dobry, Illyrio — odezwał się, łamiąc poranną ciszę. — Zostawiłem tam coś dla ciebie. To prezent ode mnie.

Illyria obejrzała się przez ramię. Ostrożnie wzięła bagnet do ręki. Wyjęła go i włożyła z powrotem do pochwy. Wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś bardzo zastanawiała.

— Wyrażam wdzięczność — powiedziała w końcu. — Zamierzam użyć tego narzędzia na pierwszym wrogu, jakiego napotkam.

— Używaj, jak uważasz za stosowne. Jest twój.

Przekrzywiła głowę. Miał wrażenie, że mu się przygląda, taksująco, oceniająco. Zmieszany, poprawił paski od kabur i dyskretnie sprawdził, czy nie ma rozpiętego rozporka.

— Czy zakończyłeś już odżywiać swój organizm i możemy wyruszać?

— Tak, tak. — Połknął ostatni kęs tostu i popił stygnącą herbatą. — Pozwól mi tylko zabrać potrzebne rzeczy.

Zapakował do torby ikony, kryształ i książki, do kieszeni kurtki schował pieniądze i fałszywe dokumenty, znalazł klucze. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, Illyria czekała, opierając się biodrem o framugę. Kątem oka widział, jak zanika jej brązowa skóra-zbroja, a na jej miejscu pojawiają się dżinsowe spodnie, koszulka polo i marynarka.

— Gotowa? — zapytał, podając jej ramię. Było bardzo wcześnie, jeszcze świeciły nocne latarnie.

— Chodźmy, Wesley — odpowiedziała głosem Fred. — Niechże wrogowie drżą przed naszą słuszną zemstą — dodała już właściwym sobie, suchym tonem.

— Niechże drżą.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ze względu na ogólną tematykę to w sumie tekst pokrewny zeszłorocznej [Lecie](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/411496.html). Rozważałam nawet, czy by nie zatytułować go "Acheront", ale padło na klasyczny buffyverse'owy "Świat bez krewetek". Jest nawet taki esej o światach paralelnych, polecam: [A World Without Shrimp](http://books.google.pl/books?id=z_Up_2TaW9wC&pg=PA176&dq=a+world+without+shrimp+margaret+l.+carter&hl=pl&ei=SzQpTtW6HMWhOq2uneEK&sa=X&oi=book_result&ct=result&resnum=1&ved=0CCgQ6AEwAA#v=onepage&q=a%20world%20without%20shrimp%20margaret%20l.%20carter&f=false). Oparty na rzeczywistości znanej z [W dobrej wierze](http://le-mru.livejournal.com/203303.html?dr_log=-1&linkout=http%3A//www.box.net/shared/ck0agkt47y), ale znajomość tego nie jest wymagana do czytania - wystarczy  
> wiedzieć, że to AU, w którym pogromczynie ocaliły Los Angeles, a Wesley dzięki cofnięciu czasu wrócił do życia.
> 
> Wszystkie grafiki wykonane własnoręcznie na podstawie moich własnych zdjęć. Kartka od Faith wykonana została przez Galianoir - dziękuję za pomoc! Semele dziękujemy za przejrzenie :)


End file.
